


Convivium (Festa alla villa)

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Historical, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Romantic Comedy, Ucronia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Ai tempi dell'Impero Romano, il fratello di Flavio organizza una festa e lui si trova a dover sfuggire a delle profferte amorose indesiderate.





	Convivium (Festa alla villa)

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE!  
Questa storia è una Ucronia, cioè un racconto in cui uno o più eventi particolari hanno cambiato il corso della storia per come la conosciamo noi.  
Altra cosa importante: prima di scriverla mi sono documentata per quello che ho potuto (ho letto tutto quello che ho trovato on-line di minimamente pertinente), ma nonostante questo non ho ancora capito come caspiterina funzionano i nomi romani. Non gridate allo scandalo se li ho usati male e, nel caso qualcuno sapesse dare un senso a ciò che per me un senso non ce l'ha, io sono qui pronta a imparare! XD
> 
> ATTENZIONE 2!  
Nella storia è presente una buona dose di dub-con. Se questo particolare avvertimento non vi aggrada, non sentitevi costretti a leggere questa piccola storiella. ^_^

Quel tipo di feste non era certo una novità, per lui, anche se aveva sempre cercato di evitarle il più possibile. Sia chiaro, non aveva mai avuto dubbi sulle sue preferenze, ma non gli piaceva essere trattato come un semplice oggetto del desiderio da uomini molto più grandi di lui che, non appena bevevano una o due coppe di vino in più, smettevano di ragionare con la testa per iniziare a farlo solo con quello che avevano tra le gambe.  
A volte, pensava che sarebbe stato meglio se fosse nato nei primi anni della Repubblica, quando certi comportamenti non solo non erano accettati, ma erano proprio apertamente condannati. Poi si dava dello sciocco, perché se davvero fosse nato in quei tempi bui sarebbe stato tra quelli puniti pubblicamente, in nome della legge e della morale. Nella sua epoca, invece, gli uomini che amavano altri uomini non erano diversi quasi in nulla da quelli che amavano le donne. E se era pur vero che ai vixor, gli uomini che assumevano apertamente il ruolo delle donne in un matrimonio, era vietato accedere alle cariche pubbliche, era altrettanto vero che l'amore all'interno di una coppia era considerato una questione del tutto privata e che nessuno aveva il diritto di immischiarsi nelle faccende di letto di due sposi. Qualcuno, in passato, ci aveva provato, ma era finito ostracizzato a causa dello sdegno popolare. Perché la virtù, per i romani, aveva ancora la stessa importanza che aveva sempre avuto, fin dall'alba della loro storia, ma la libertà personale era qualcosa di vitale e nessun cittadino ci avrebbe mai rinunciato, soprattutto non in nome di convinzioni antiche e sorpassate. Motivo per il quale si era tacitamente stabilito che ciò che accadeva nel letto di due sposi non doveva in alcun modo riguardare il resto della società e che la virtù di cui si doveva tener conto era quella praticata al di fuori delle stanze dei liberi cittadini.  
In modo altrettanto tacito, e spesso anche con qualche deciso incoraggiamento, era ammesso che i ragazzi sperimentassero, per capire quale ruolo volevano assumere nella propria vita. Aveva sentito suo fratello vantarsi per anni delle sue conquiste, e perfino suo padre si divertiva di tanto in tanto a raccontare di quanto si fosse divertito quando era giovane. Lui, invece, non aveva mai raccontato nulla a nessuno, e la cosa turbava non poco i suoi familiari.  
Erano talmente preoccupati che, solo poche settimane prima, suo padre aveva voluto fare una lunga chiacchierata con lui sull'argomento. Alla fine, rosso di imbarazzo e vergogna, Flavio aveva ammesso che non aveva nessun interesse nella vita politica, e ancor meno in quella militare, e che tutto quello che voleva era un uomo che lo amasse e che volesse formare una famiglia con lui. Suo padre non lo aveva condannato per questo, al contrario gli aveva assicurato che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere, e di potere il senatore Livio Claudio Druso ne aveva tanto, per far ottenere al suo adorato figlio tutto ciò che desiderava. Allo stesso tempo, però, lo incoraggiò con forza a lasciarsi andare. Perché, gli spiegò, non si poteva sapere che cibi si preferivano se non se ne assaggiava di tanti tipi.  
Flavio era abbastanza sicuro che fosse stato proprio suo padre a consigliare al figlio maggiore, Fabio, di dare quella festa. La versione ufficiale era che era necessario sollazzare i potenti che potevano aiutare suo fratello nella sua carriera politica, ma se davvero così fosse stato sarebbero stati presenti anche e soprattutto gli amici di suo padre, e i loro amici e gli amici dei loro amici, tutta gente che aveva tra le proprie mani un grande potere, politico, militare o economico che fosse, e che aveva anche una certa età. Gli ospiti che affollavano la loro sfarzosa villa poco fuori Roma, invece, erano tutti abbastanza giovani e, soprattutto, liberi da qualunque tipo di legame matrimoniale e apertamente interessati anche, se non proprio esclusivamente, agli uomini.  
Flavio aveva avuto modo di conoscerli, nei due giorni precedenti, e si era fatto un'idea ben precisa di ciascuno di loro. Perché poteva anche non avere nessun interesse per la politica, ma sin da piccolo aveva dimostrato di avere la rara capacità di capire in pochissimo tempo il vero carattere delle persone, dote che suo padre e suo fratello avevano sfruttato in più di un'occasione. E grazie a questa capacità era riuscito a evitare gli approcci di più di un pretore e di un generale, dirottandoli sugli altri giovani presenti che avevano più o meno la sua età e che non si facevano scrupoli ad adeguarsi alle tradizioni della loro patria.  
Quella sera, però, quella sera suo fratello aveva organizzato un banchetto ancora più sontuoso di quelli dei giorni precedenti, per celebrare degnamente i giorni che avevano passato insieme, aveva detto, dato che il giorno dopo sarebbero tornati tutti alle proprie case. C'erano decine di persone, nel giardino della piscina, stesi sui triclini, che amoreggiavano appoggiati alle colonne di marmo o che passeggiavano intorno alla grande vasca decorata discutendo di politica e altre amenità, mentre qualcuno aveva addirittura preferito la frescura dell'acqua e i giochi che ci si potevano fare dentro. C'erano troppi uomini e, per quanto ci avesse provato, Flavio non era riuscito a evitare tutti quelli che non gli piacevano.  
A dire il vero, la maggior parte di loro aveva accettato senza troppi patemi i suoi sentili ma fermi rifiuti. In fondo, il divertimento non era mai mancato, in quei tre giorni, e quella sera in particolare c'era l'imbarazzo della scelta, tra le decine di schiavi addestrati appositamente per procurare piacere agli uomini e i giovani invitati che non aspettavano altro che giacere con uomini esperti che potessero insegnare loro le gioie del sesso. Tuttavia, c'era una persona che non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo in pace.  
Quintilio Orazio Balba, già console in Gallia, tornato da poco a Roma per prendere il posto che gli spettava in Senato, sembrava essersi follemente invaghito di lui. Flavio era consapevole di essere bellissimo, non facevano altro che ripeterglielo fin da quando era un bambino e sapeva che suo padre e suo fratello contavano su quella bellezza per riuscire a ottenere un matrimonio importante che li aiutasse a consolidare il loro già consistente potere. Molti uomini, perfino quando era ancora solo un fanciullo, erano stati affascinati dalla sua pelle candida e priva di imperfezioni, dai suoi grandi occhi chiari, dai suoi folti riccioli scuri o dal suo corpo, che con il passare degli anni somigliava sempre di più alle rappresentazioni in marmo del dio Apollo. Nessuno, però, gli era mai sembrato altrettanto ossessionato dalla sua persona quanto quell'uomo.  
Orazio Balba lo aveva seguito per tutti i tre giorni in cui erano stati alla villa, approfittando di ogni occasione che gli si presentava, e creandone perfino qualcuna ad arte, per parlare con lui, toccarlo e cercare di allontanarlo dagli altri ospiti. Cosa volesse da lui era abbastanza chiaro, ma Flavio non provava niente per lui, a parte un vago senso di repulsione, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di finire sotto di lui. Non che fosse brutto, al contrario era un uomo abbastanza piacente, ma era molto più grande di lui e, cosa ancora più importante, non gli ispirava la minima fiducia e la sola idea di ritrovarsi alla sua mercé lo inquietava.  
Quella sera, però, poco dopo il tramonto, la sua distrazione gli costò molto cara. Mentre lui era intento ad ammirare la figura molto poco vestita di Valerio Cornelio Licinio, uno dei senatori più giovani e stimati dell'intera storia di Roma, tanto che in molti guardavano a lui come al miglior candidato per diventare il prossimo imperatore, Orazio Balba lo aveva raggiunto alle spalle. Flavio sobbalzò quando sentì le sue dita sulla propria pelle, e tutto il suo corpo fu percorso da brividi di apprensione e disgusto.  
“Ma guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui! La creatura più bella che sia mai apparsa in questo mondo. Non puoi che essere un prediletto dagli dei, con questo aspetto quasi divino. E che cosa è questa?” gongolò il console, continuando imperterrito le sue esplorazioni.  
“Quella è la tua mano” esalò Flavio, cercando invano di mettere fine a quel supplizio senza fare una scenata che avrebbe gettato discredito sulla sua famiglia.  
“Già. Ed è nel tuo subligaculum” fu la risposta di Balba. “Il luogo in cui avrebbe dovuto essere già da tre giorni” aggiunse, stringendo le dita.  
A quanto sembrava Balba credeva davvero alle sue parole, perché la sua mano stava palpando le natiche di Flavio come se fossero di suo proprietà, e il ragazzo si sentì morire. La sola idea che quell'uomo potesse averlo, che potesse entrare dentro di lui e prendersi la sua verginità, gli fece venire la nausea. Non poteva permetterlo, in nessun modo!  
“Lasciami andare!” gli intimò, mantenendo comunque un tono di voce abbastanza basso da non destare l'interesse delle persone più vicine a loro.  
La risposta dell'uomo alle sue spalle fu una risata divertita e un'altra carezza ancora più sconcia delle precedenti, e Flavio raggiunse il suo limite di sopportazione. Sapeva che non poteva competere con lui sul piano fisico, in fondo quell'uomo era un soldato e a quanto si diceva anche molto valoroso, perciò fece l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente per liberarsi: sciolse il suo subligaculum. Il pezzo di stoffa penzolo sul polso di Orazio Balba mentre lui faceva qualche passo veloce per allontanarsi. L'altro, però, non sembrava affatto intenzionato a permetterglielo. Con una mossa fulminea, lo afferrò per un polso e se lo tirò contro il petto.  
“Non farai più tanto il prezioso quando ti avrò finalmente preso. Non potrai più fare a meno del piacere che ti farò provare, vedrai!”  
Flavio provò a liberarsi, ma fu tutto inutile. Le dita che stringevano il suo polso sembravano d'acciaio e lui iniziò a sentire il panico avvolgerlo inesorabile.  
“Ti farò gridare così tanto, quando verrai, che ti sentiranno fino al Foro” gli promise Balba, e Flavio rifletté sul fatto che avrebbe iniziato presto a gridare davvero, ma non certo per il piacere.  
Fu quando aveva ormai deciso di mettere da parte il buonsenso e ignorare le opportunità politiche, nel momento in cui il console iniziò a trascinarlo per farlo allontanare dal giardino in cui si stava svolgendo il banchetto, e mettersi a urlare che lo lasciasse andare, che arrivò il suo salvatore. Valerio Cornelio Licinio circondò il suo petto con una delle sue braccia muscolose, fermando lui e di cnseguenza anche l'avanzata del suo persecutore.  
“Dovresti sapere che non è bene cantare da solo le proprie lodi, Balba. È sinonimo di poca modestia, e quindi di poca virtù. E sarebbe fin troppo semplice per chiunque scoprire che sono tutte esagerazioni prive di fondamento.”  
“Stai al tuo posto, Licinio. Lui è mio!”  
Falvio sentì la rabbia colorargli il viso e il petto. Lui non era di nessuno, non ancora per il momento, e di certo non apparteneva e non sarebbe mai appartenuto a quel borioso idiota. Non riuscì a esprimere il suo sdegno, però, perché il suo salvatore lo precedette ancora una volta.  
“Davvero? E lui è d'accordo? A me non sembra proprio, ma possiamo sempre provare a chiederglielo. Magari preferisce qualcuno che sia in grado di farlo godere davvero. Che ne dici, ragazzo? Vuoi stare con me o con lui?”  
Flavio faticava a credere alle sue orecchie. Aveva osservato Valerio Cornelio Licinio negli ultimi tre giorni, ammirando il suo corpo perfetto, i suoi modi educati e le sue parole che denotavano una spiccata intelligenza. Aveva perfino fantasticato di conoscerlo carnalmente, ed era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che aveva provato un desiderio tanto forte per un altro uomo, anche se poi non aveva trovato il modo più adatto per proporglisi, motivo per il quale non aveva creduto nemmeno per un istante che le sue fantasie potessero divenire realtà. Tuttavia, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto accusarlo di essere uno stupido, né un codardo, perciò decise di cogliere al volo l'occasione che gli si era presentata davanti. Se davvero era quello il giorno in cui si sarebbe concesso a un uomo per la prima volta, almeno lo avrebbe fatto con qualcuno che gli piaceva.  
“Voglio stare con te” disse, senza esitazione e guardando Licinio dritto negli occhi.  
“Molto bene, il ragazzo ha fatto la sua scelta. Ora puoi lasciarlo andare, Balba.”  
“Te l'ho già detto, è la mia preda! E non c'è nessuna possibilità che tu possa farlo godere più di me!” si intestardì l'altro.  
Flavio iniziò a temere che i due sarebbero arrivati alle mani, ma quello che accadde fu perfino peggio della nascita di una faida familiare. Molto peggio! Almeno per lui.  
“Perché non lo scopriamo?” gli giunse la voce di suo fratello, che a quanto sembrava li aveva raggiunti senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. “Vediamo chi sarà capace di fargli provare il piacere più grande. Sempre che vogliate accettare la sfida.”  
Suo fratello li aveva provocati di proposito, e davanti a testimoni, e nessun cittadino romano si sarebbe tirato indietro a quel punto. E ovviamente non lo fecero nemmeno i due uomini che se lo stavano contendendo.  
“Direi che può iniziale Licinio, visto che la scelta di mio fratello è ricaduta su di lui” sentenziò il padrone di casa, e Balba fu costretto suo malgrado a lasciarlo finalmente andare.  
Licinio non perse tempo. Lo fece stendere vicino al bordo della piscina, su dei teli morbidi e profumati che erano stati disposti per tutto il giardino proprio in previsione di simili occasioni. Lo spogliò della sua corta tunica e iniziò a toccarlo, baciarlo e leccarlo su tutto il corpo. O, perlomeno, questa fu la sensazione che ebbe Flavio.  
La verità era che non aveva mai provato nulla di simile e le sensazioni si sovrapponevano l'una con l'altra non facendogli capire più nulla, tanto che per un breve istante si chiese perché si fosse sempre rifiutato di stare tra le braccia di un altro uomo. Poi rinunciò proprio a pensare a qualunque cosa che non fosse il piacere accecante che stava provando. Quando Licinio si prese la sua verginità sentì una punta di dolore, ma stava troppo bene per preoccuparsene. Venne con un grido profondo dopo poche spinte, accasciandosi poi sul suo giaciglio mentre Licinio continuava a muoversi dentro di lui, fino a riempirlo del suo seme pochi minuti dopo.  
Aveva appena fatto in tempo a riprendere fiato, e non era nemmeno stato in grado di fare ordine nei suoi pensieri confusi e offuscati da quello che aveva appena provato, che Balba spostò di malo modo Licinio e prese il suo posto. Flavio sentì un moto di disgusto farsi strada per tutto il suo corpo quando il console iniziò a toccarlo con le sue enormi amni sudaticce. Sentiva che era sbagliato, ma non aveva nessuna possibilità di sfuggirgli, non in quella situazione e non quando la loro sfida si basava su di lui. Nel momento in cui Balba prese il suo membro flaccido tra le mani e iniziò ad accarezzarlo, però, non riuscì in alcun modo a fermare il gemito disperato che gli fiorì in gola. E, come era stato ovvio per lui fin dall'inizio, il suo tocco non gli procurò nessun tipo di piacere e non risvegliò in lui nulla che non fosse il disagio per quello che era costretto a subire. Il suo membro non ne volle sapere di dare segni di risveglio, nonostante le attenzioni che stava ricevendo, e anzi ebbe quasi la sensazione che la sua pelle cercasse di ritirarsi all'interno del suo corpo per sfuggire a quel tocco sgradito.  
“D'accordo Balba, basta così. Sembra proprio che il mio fratellino non apprezzi per niente le tue arti amatorie.”  
Flavio aveva sempre amato suo fratello con tutto il suo cuore, ma non ricordava di aver mai provato per lui un moto di affetto così grande. Balba, dal canto suo, in quel momento sembrava odiare Fabio con tutto il cuore e con tutta l'anima.  
“È appena venuto, nessuno riuscirebbe a farglielo drizzare di nuovo” si giustificò, furioso, dimenticando l'educazione per lasciarsi andare a quel tono scurrile.  
Fu a quel punto che le cose precipitarono, perché diversi invitati presero le sue parole come una sfida personale. Il primo a farsi avanti fu Severo Domizio Falco, il migliore amico di suo fratello. Falco si stese su di lui e, mentre iniziava ad accarezzarlo con mosse sapienti, gli sussurrò poche ma significative parole all'orecchio. Sia lui che Licinio avevano pubblicamente umiliato Balba e questo avrebbe di certo portato a ripercussioni politiche, e forse non solo. Per evitarlo, e per evitare che in futuro Balba potesse provare a prenderlo di nuovo, magari con la forza, suo fratello aveva deciso che l'unica soluzione era quella di farlo umiliare anche da altre persone, potenti quanto e più di lui. E quale modo migliore per umiliarlo se non dimostrare che non era nemmeno in grado di dare piacere a un ragazzino inesperto?  
Flavio aveva capito le sue ragioni, e sapeva che se il piano avesse funzionato Balba non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di farsi vedere a Roma probabilmente per il resto della sua vita, ma non era sicuro di potercela fare. Era convinto che non sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarsi andare, non in quella situazione e non con quegli uomini che non aveva scelto. Con qua grande sorpresa, però, le carezze di Severo Domizio Falco iniziarono presto a fare effetto, forse perché era un uomo che conosceva e stimava o forse perché il suo corpo aveva imparato ad apprezzare il sesso, purché non fosse con uomini che disprezzava. Nemmeno sentirlo che si muoveva dentro di lui fu brutto come aveva immaginato, al contrario l'atto in sé gli provocò quasi lo stesso piacere che aveva provato con Licinio.  
Non appena Falco si allontanò da lui, il suo posto venne preso da un altro uomo, e poi da un altro ancora. Flavio era certo di conoscere i loro nomi, ma la sua mente era troppo annebbiata per riuscire ad associarli ai volti che lo sovrastavano di volta in volta. L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che Balba aveva provato a prenderlo ancora, almeno un paio di volte, sempre con gli stessi catastrofici risultati, per il divertimento di tutti quelli che stavano assistendo a quello spettacolo fuori programma.  
Flavio non seppe mai in quanti lo avevano preso, in quelle ore, anche se immaginò che dovesse trattarsi di almeno due decine tra gli uomini più promettenti dell'Impero. Sapeva che aveva l'intestino pieno del loro seme e che aveva lo stomaco ricoperto del proprio, a riprova del fatto che era venuto con ciascuno di loro, cosa che fino a quel giorno avrebbe ritenuto umanamente impossibile. Era talmente sconvolto, ed esausto, che non riusciva nemmeno a capire le parole che pronunciavano le persone intorno a lui. Si rendeva conto solo che suo fratello era sempre lì, a pochi passi da lui, di certo per assicurarsi che non gli venisse fatto alcun male, e che Licinio era rimasto per tutto il tempo al suo fianco, come se anche lui volesse proteggerlo. Anche Balba era rimasto lì per qualche tempo, almeno fino al suo ennesimo tentativo fallito. A quel punto Flavio lo aveva visto allontanarsi, ma non aveva avuto il tempo di riflettere su dove potesse essere diretto perché il suo prossimo amante era già su di lui e stava reclamando la sua attenzione. Non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo fosse passato dall'uscita di scena di Balba, prima che gli ospiti di suo fratello si decidessero a porre fine a quella specie di competizione. Era di certo ormai piena notte, a giudicare dalla luna che si stagliava chiara nel cielo, quando si sentì sollevare da sue braccia forti. Poi la sua coscienza si offuscò.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi era nelle terme della villa e Licinio lo stava lavando con cura. Non c'era nessun altro a parte loro.  
“Come...” provò a chiedere, ma l'altro non gli diede il tempo di dar voce alle sue perplessità.  
“Spero che tu sappia che quella di oggi è stata un'eccezione, che l'ho permessa solo perché era il modo meno rischioso per tenere al sicuro le nostre famiglie e che non si ripeterà mai più” gli disse, con voce dura. “Domani andrò a parlare con tuo padre e celebreremo il nostro matrimonio il prima possibile.”  
“Cosa?” riprovò Flavio, sorpreso oltre ogni dire per quello che gli era sembrato di capire dalla parole di Licinio.  
“Tu sei mio, Flavio Claudio Druso! Oggi ti ho ceduto agli altri solo perché non avevo scelta e perché tuo fratello ha insistito sul fatto che dovevi provare diversi amanti prima di legarti a qualcuno, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di permetterti di scegliere qualcun altro, e di sicuro non permetterò che quello che è successo stanotte si ripeta ancora in futuro. Sei mio,” ripeté, allargandogli le gambe e stendendoglisi sopra “e ho intenzione di passare quello che resta di questa notte a dimostrarti che io sono l'unico che può stare dentro di te.”  
“Licinio!” gemette Flavio, quando l'uomo affondò dentro di lui con un'unica spinta decisa.  
“Valerio” gli soffiò lui, sulla bocca. “Puoi chiamarmi col mio nome, è Valerio.”  
“Valerio!” urlò obbediente Flavio, quando il suo amante colpì con precisione quel punto al suo interno che lo faceva impazzire di piacere.  
E per il resto della notte Valerio si impegnò davvero per dimostrargli, senza ombra di dubbio, a chi appartenesse. Lì nelle terme, e poi nella sua stanza, lo prese ancora e ancora, continuando ben oltre l'alba. Solo allora, quando Flavio era tanto pieno di lui da sentirsi scoppiare, gli permise di riposare. Con la consapevolezza che, a breve, avere Valerio al suo fianco per tutta la notte sarebbe diventata la sua meravigliosa quotidianità.


End file.
